Question: A silver pair of suspenders costs $$40$, which is $5$ times as much as a white backpack costs. How much does the white backpack cost?
Answer: The cost of the silver pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the white backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$40 \div 5$ $$40 \div 5 = $8$ A white backpack costs $$8$.